


Новая голова для Джека

by Felis_caracal



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Horror, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felis_caracal/pseuds/Felis_caracal
Summary: Озма приезжает в гости к Тыквоголовому Джеку, но там ее ждет неожиданность.
Kudos: 1





	Новая голова для Джека

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся цитатой из канона:  
> "Каждый раз Озма вырезает мне новую голову, точно такую же, как была старая. А так как тело гораздо больше головы, я по-прежнему Тыквоголовый Джек, и неважно, сколько раз заменяют мою верхнюю часть. Однажды случилась неприятность: мы не могли найти свежую тыкву, потому что был неурожайный сезон. И мне пришлось ходить со старой головой дольше, чем положено".  
> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2015. Бета - [Стелла-Виллина](https://stellavillina.diary.ru/).

Позавчера дождь, вчера дождь, сегодня тоже дождь... Озма взглянула в окно и грустно вздохнула. Четырежды в год в стране Оз наступало время дождей, но обычно это длилось всего-то два-три дня. А теперь дождь льет вот уже десятый день, и ни Глинда, ни Локаста ничегошеньки не могут с этим сделать. Из дворца и носу не высунешь — а если и высунешь, то мгновенно промокнешь.  
Озма, в общем-то, была не против попасть под дождь: вымокнет — высохнет, большая беда! Но стоило ей заикнуться об этом, как фрейлины подняли такой переполох... Пришлось чинно сидеть во дворце и умирать от скуки.  
Но всё же она нет-нет, да и поглядывала в окно.  
И вот после полудня тучи разошлись и робко выглянуло солнце.  
— Ура-а-а! — пронеслось по коридорам Изумрудного дворца, и принцесса Озма, распугивая окружающих, с гиком съехала по перилам прямо на первый этаж. Следом за ней поспешил Пугало, держась мягкой рукой за перила.  
— Едем, едем скорее, — торопила Озма Трусливого Льва и Голодного Тигра, пока тех запрягали в золотой экипаж. Громадные звери тихо ворчали: мочить лапы в лужах им вовсе не улыбалось. Но и не возражали всерьез.  
— Куда ты хочешь ехать, принцесса? — рыкнул Лев, когда Озма забралась в экипаж.  
— Мы едем… — Озма на секунду задумалась, а потом громко объявила: — Мы едем к Жестяному Императору.  
Она подождала, пока Пугало уверенно усядется рядом с ней, а потом скомандовала: «Вперед!» Лев и Тигр, конечно, сами знали, куда ехать, и ни за что не уронили бы принцессу, поэтому и Озма никогда бы не оскорбила своих четвероногих друзей вожжами или, тем более, ударом кнута.  
По городу экипаж двигался медленно и чинно, но, выехав из городских ворот, Лев и Тигр перешли на рысь. Они и сами засиделись под крышей: как все кошки, оба зверя терпеть не могли дождь. Из-под их лап и колес экипажа летела грязь и брызги воды, но Озма наслаждалась поездкой.  
Когда впереди уже показались желтые домики Мигунов, Пугало внезапно предложил:  
— Давайте сначала заглянем в гости к Тыквоголовому Джеку? Я слышал, что он построил себе хижину где-то здесь, на границе страны Мигунов.  
Озма смутилась: как же так, она совсем забыла про старого друга! Даже на волшебной картине не смотрела, как он живет…  
— Конечно, — подхватила она, — давайте проведаем Джека. Хижина должна быть совсем недалеко; Джек говорил, что соседи-Мигуны обещали помочь ему позже построить настоящий дом.  
Лев и Тигр замедлили шаг, а Озма с Пугалом принялись вертеть головами во все стороны и вскоре действительно увидели недалеко от дороги небольшую хижину. Не дожидаясь, пока тяжелый экипаж полностью остановится, Озма спрыгнула на землю и побежала к хижине Джека.  
Она потянула на себя сбитую из корявых сучьев дверь. Внутри царил полумрак, и сразу ей не удалось ничего разглядеть.  
— Джек, привет! — позвала она. — Это я, Озма, а со мной Пугало, Трусливый Лев и Голодный Тигр. Можно нам войти?  
— Вх….ти, — неразборчиво раздалось откуда-то из хижины. Это точно был голос Джека, но какой-то странный.  
Озма подавила внезапно возникший страх — негоже принцессе бояться! — и шагнула внутрь. И тут же уловила сладковато-гнилостный запах.  
Тыквоголовый Джек сидел на табурете перед окном, заслоняя собой свет, и даже не повернулся к ней. Озма шагнула ближе.  
— Джек, с тобой все в порядке? У тебя тут так странно пахнет.  
— Пх…нет? Шт… ткэ… пх…нет? — тем же странным голосом отозвался Джек.  
Озма подошла еще ближе и наконец разглядела Джека. И едва удержалась, чтобы не отшатнуться.  
Большая тыква, заменявшая Джеку голову, почернела и ссохлась, местами ее затянула паутина. Его лицо покрывали пятна густо разросшейся зеленой плесени. Рот скособочился — казалось бы, что Джек ухмыляется, не будь в углу рта склизких пятен. А в левой глазнице, позеленевшей и затянутой плесенью, устроился жирный белый червяк.  
— П…п…ша? — еле-еле проговорил Джек, и Озма увидела, что и во рту у него, в сгнившей тыквенной мякоти тоже копошатся червяки. Один выпал на рубашку Джека и на мгновение свернулся кольцом, а потом целеустремленно пополз обратно вверх.  
— О Лурлина, — пробормотала Озма. Она никогда не была робкого десятка, но сейчас ей ничего так не хотелось, как выбежать на воздух.  
Но не бросать же Джека в беде!  
Заскрипела дверь, и в хижину вошел Пугало.  
— Здравствуй, Джек! — провозгласил он. — Мы с принцессой Озмой решили навестить тебя. Мы едем к Жестяному Дровосеку. Как поживаешь?  
— Здрст… — Джек попытался кивнуть, и насквозь прогнившая тыква-голова съехала ему на плечо. Джек поднял руку и как ни в чем не бывало водрузил тыкву обратно, но теперь вместо правой щеки в его голове зияла большущая дыра, а по плечу размазалась гнилая тыквенная мякоть.  
Некоторое время Пугало сосредоточенно разглядывал Тыквоголового Джека — Озма молчала, и сам Джек тоже, — а потом невозмутимо сказал:  
— Я думаю, скоро голова нашего друга совсем испортится. А когда моя солома портится, я начинаю чувствовать себя неважно, у меня путаются мысли. Тогда мне просто меняют солому. Я думаю, Джеку тоже нужно поменять голову.  
— Но тебе же никогда не меняют голову, — прошептала Озма.  
— Меняли, — так же шепотом ответил Пугало. — Раньше у меня и в голове была солома, но волшебник Оз заменил ее мозгами высочайшего качества. И от этого мне стало только лучше.  
Озма наконец приняла решение.  
— Я сейчас вернусь, — сказала она. — Я съезжу в ближайший дом и попрошу хорошую тыкву. И вырежу тебе новую голову, Джек. Пугало, а ты останешься?  
— Езжай, а я расскажу Джеку, что нового случилось в Изумрудном городе, — спокойно ответил Пугало.  
Выйдя из хижины, Озма с удовольствием вдохнула свежий воздух, а потом подошла к своему экипажу.  
— Едем на ближайшую ферму, — попросила она Льва и Тигра. — У Джека испортилась голова, и нам нужно раздобыть новую тыкву.  
— Надеюсь, у фермера найдется что-нибудь поесть, — проворчал Тигр, трогаясь с места. — У меня разыгрался зверский аппетит!  
До ближайшей фермы они домчались за каких-нибудь пять минут. Фермер-Мигун охотно отдал Озме лучшую тыкву, какая у него была, и сам предложил им остаться на обед.  
Озма оставила друзей обедать — сама она не могла бы сейчас ни крошки проглотить — и побежала назад к хижине Джека, крепко прижимая к себе тыкву. Только добежав до хижины, она сообразила, что забыла вырезать в тыкве лицо. И плюхнулась прямо на крыльцо, вытаскивая из потайного кармана платья перочинный нож, который всегда носила с собой.  
Из хижины доносился голос Пугала — он, как и обещал, рассказывал Джеку последние столичные новости.  
Озма глубоко вздохнула и решительно вонзила нож в лежавшую на ее коленях тыкву. Два круглых глаза… треугольный нос… Озме казалось, что она вырезает лицо не тыкве, а живому человеку, и из-под ее ножа сочится не тыквенный сок, а настоящая горячая кровь. Нож скользит по черепу, взрезает сочащиеся кровью кожу и плоть, но стоит ей надавить посильнее, и кость внезапно трескается, как тыквенная корка. Кровь брызжет во все стороны, в образовавшейся дыре становится виден желто-белый мозг с красными прожилками. Странно, ведь кости у людей крепкие, их так просто не разрежешь, но у нее почему-то получается. Она поворачивает нож, отбрасывает окровавленные куски вместе с выпавшим глазом и осколками кости и втыкает нож в голову под второй бровью. А человек под ножом лежит невообразимо тихо, смирно, потому что доверяет ей так же, как Джек…  
Озма тряхнула головой, отгоняя жуткое наваждение. Она вырезала на тыкве широкий улыбающийся рот, отбросила в сторону отрезанные куски и критически оглядела дело рук своих. Получилось почти как полгода назад, когда она сделала Джеку первую голову.  
Решительным шагом войдя в хижину с тыквой под мышкой, — Пугало прервался на полуслове, — она громко сказала:  
— Джек, не шевелись. Сейчас я надену тебе новую голову.  
И снова ей показалось, что вместо порченой тыквы у Джека человеческая голова: восковая кожа плотно обтягивает, а где-то, треснув, обнажает кости и зеленовато-бурую плоть, нос наполовину сгнил и провалился, а через лохмотья губ скалятся желтые зубы...  
К горлу подкатил комок. Быстро зажмурившись и кончиками пальцев подхватив прогнившую тыкву, Озма положила ее на стол и водрузила новую голову на шею Джека. И отступила на шаг.  
Тыквоголовый Джек тут же вскочил и радостно воскликнул:  
— Здравствуй, мамаша! Как здорово быть снова Тыквоголовым, а не Гнилоголовым! А то, понимаешь, хочется что-то сказать или крепко задуматься, а червяки-то и мешают.  
— Это из-за дождя у тебя завелась гниль, — заметил Пугало. — Тебе нужно построить хороший сухой дом.  
— Нет, — возразил Джек, — испортиться можно в любом доме. Лучше я сам буду выращивать новые тыквы, а ты, мамаша, будешь вырезать мне головы. А я устрою для голов кладбище, чтобы было все как у настоящих людей. Правильно?  
Озма и Пугало согласились. Но Озма подумала, что о том, что ей привиделся под ножом настоящий человек вместо тыквы, она никогда никому не расскажет.


End file.
